New School Kids
by Spaice
Summary: Komui's at it again, only this time it's a potion to make the exorcists younger. Three of them go to Hogwarts, supposedly to get better at working as a team, but things don't quite work out as they're suposed to... Rated T for character deaths sometime.
1. Prologue:  Eleven?

**Hi, this is my first cross-over ever! *WARNING* It's going to be veeeeeeeeeeeeery long… And if you read my other stories, don't worry! I haven't given up on them, I've just been taking a long break from fanfiction, but I'm hoping that writing this story will get me back into shape!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or -Man, if I did, things would be rather different :D**

"Lenalee-chan! Where are you?" called Komui from his office. Immediately, his sister was there, complete with coffee, to see what he wanted. Gratefully taking a sip of the warm liquid, Komui explained, "I need to go get Allen for me, I need to talk to him about a mission."

"But surely he won't be going on his own!" Lenalee protested, confused by what her big brother had said.

"No, no; Kanda will be going with him, don't worry." The head of the science department replied casually, flapping his hand at her.

"Don't you want me to go and get Kanda too then?" asked Lenalee, thoroughly confused by this point. Komui shook his head and sighed,

"No, he would never agree! Just pour this into his soba while you're finding Allen." he said, expertly pouring a little purple liquid into a small phial from a large bottle without spilling a drop. Staring at it curiously, Lenalee quizzed,

"What does it do?" Shifting uncomfortably, Komui hesitantly replied,

"It will make him 11." Lenalee stared at him blankly.

"Why does he need to be 11?" She asked, completely bemused.

"I'm sending him to secondary school." Komui replied simply.

Without further questions, Lenalee skipped off to the cafeteria, where she knew she would find Allen, and probably Kanda. Luck was with her; they were both sitting there opposite each other. She stopped before reaching them, wondering how on earth she would manage to sneak the potion into Kanda's _soba_. **(A/N Make that **_**Kanda's **_**soba)** A bright idea entered her mind and she smiled, approaching the table.

"Hi Lenalee." Allen said brightly as she approached the table. "Come to have breakfast?" He added. She shook her head.

"Nii-san wants to see you; he says it's something about a mission." Allen's face brightened up.

"Okay! I'll be along as soon as I finish breakfast!" Slyly, Lenalee looked at Kanda.

"Look, it's that new finder, what was his name? Oh yes, it was Ren, wasn't it. I heard that means lotus." The trick worked – Kanda looked away for a split second, more than enough time for Lenalee to find the phial, open it up and pour in the contents, before putting it neatly away again. There were so many finders that it was impossible for Kanda to be able to tell whether she was lying or not. He shrugged and carried on eating. Within 3 minutes, he blanched and staggered out of the cafeteria, clutching his stomach; earning him some strange looks from the finders and other exorcists.

***Meanwhile***

Allen finished his breakfast and left the table to see the head of the science department. When he arrived at the office, he was greeted by two large suitcases, two sets of robes and a pointy hat, and a cage that was covered over with a sheet. Confused, he asked Komui, who he was assuming was hiding behind the baggage.

"What's all this… stuff for?"

"You're going to school!" came the muffled reply.

"But I'm too old to go to secondary school now, and too young to go to college."

"Aha! That's where _this_ comes in!" Komui appeared, clutching a small bottle of a pink liquid. At that moment Lenalee came in.

"Job done!" she said excitedly. Proudly, Komui patted her on the head.

"Well done! Now Kanda will have no choice but to submit to my plans!" He said evilly. Lenalee looked at the bottle in his hands.

"Hang on; why's that stuff a different colour to what I gave Kanda?" she asked her brother.

"Simply because I only need to reduce Allen's age by 4 years, whereas I needed to make Kanda 7 years younger!" he explained.

"So you're planning on making me 11?" Allen asked, completely confused. Komui turned his evil gaze on the poor boy,

"Yes… Drink up!"Hesitantly, Allen took the bottle and drank the liquid.

"Mmm… cherries." Lenalee looked at her brother.

"What did you make Kanda's taste like?" she asked. Komui chuckled.

"Soba, of course!"

***Next day***

Kanda stormed into the science department, enraged.

"Why have I shrunk?" he demanded.

"Hmm? Old age I should think." Komui said absent-mindedly.

"That doesn't explain why my hair's gone purple!" Kanda growled, waving Mugen threateningly. Komui put his hands up defensively.

"Now, now; it was just to make you come here; I have a mission to give you."

"And why couldn't you send Lenalee in the normal way?" Kanda asked.

"Because you wouldn't like spending a whole year with Allen, would you?" Komui said, covering his mouth with his hands afterwards. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that…" he muttered.

"Okay, so if I'm right, I have a mission that involves me being eleven, and spending my whole year with moyashi." Komui nodded.

"You're going to school!" He exclaimed. "To train, don't worry." he added as an afterthought, after seeing Kanda's murderous look.

"Why do I have to take all of this?" Kanda asked, slightly calmer, indicating the robes, cage and other luggage.

"Because it's a boarding school!" Lenalee's brother said, as if it was really obvious (which it was if you thought about it.)

"That still doesn't explain the cloaks, hats and… and twigs." Kanda pointed out.

"Ah yes, those. You're going to a wizarding school; Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be precise." Komui let nothing spoil his good mood. At this point, Allen burst through the door with bright pink hair.

"Why is my hair pink?" He demanded. Komui and Kanda both sighed, then glared at each other, as if to say 'that was _my_ line'

"Basically, we're going to a school of wizardry, and I have to put up with _you_ for a whole year!" Kanda complained. Allen's eyes opened wide with shock, the he said,

"That's _terrible_! I can't live with that! Why can't Lenalee come with us too?" Kanda looked curiously at Allen, as if wondering whether or not to acknowledge the fact that the moyashi had come up with a good idea. Unfortunately for them, Komui looked positively astounded that the boy had even _thought_ of sending his precious little sister to school. Conveniently, however, Lenalee knocked on the door with the coffee as per normal.

"Allen's right, you know, there's always going to be need of a girl on the team; after all, the school is a mixed school, right, and that means that we're going to have to communicate with girls too."

"Lenalee! How could you be listening at doors and peeking through keyholes? I thought I had brought you up better than that!" Lenalee rolled her eyes,

"You were the one who taught me how to eavesdrop in the first place, Nii-san!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"I never did such a thing! Okay, so maybe I did, but that was for the strict use of missions only!" He replied defensively.

"This is for a mission, and one that I intend to be going on!" she shot back.

"But you can't! I won't be able to see you for a whole _year_!" her brother protested.

"Remember the saying; time spent apart makes the heart grow fonder?" Lenalee said through gritted teeth, wishing that the saying went the other way.

"Oh alright, just this once!" he gave in eventually. "Don't worry about getting clothes and such like!" he added as she went to pack. Lenalee paused curiously, and watched as Komui produced a wand and waved it about muttering something, with a frown of intense concentration on his face. After a couple of minutes, another large suitcase with parts of clothes hanging out appeared. Lenalee sighed and went to tidy up the contents. After 2 minutes, there were three pristine cases lying on the floor of Komui's office, waiting to be transported to their owners' new school. Just as Komui was about to tell them to change into their new school uniform, Lenalee commented,

"Hang on a minute, haven't you forgotten something?" When her brother didn't answer, she sighed,

"I need to drink some of that potion, to make me eleven too!" Komui was about to protest, but she said, "The uniform will be too small for me otherwise anyway." He thought about that for a minute and presented her with a black potion. When she looked at it suspiciously, he said,

"It's blackberry flavour!" She cautiously sipped it, before drinking the rest in one go. She ran out of the room as the potion began to take its effect. Upon her return, the others saw that her hair had turned jet black, and that she was 5 years younger than she had been ten minutes before.

"Now, is everybody ready to get changed yet?" Komui asked, exasperated.

"How about our hair colour; I'm _not_ going anywhere with bright purple hair!" Kanda said, annoyed at this whole school business. The others nodded their agreement and Komui sighed again.

"Fine, all you have to do is wash it, the colour will return to normal." he told them.

"This had better work." Kanda growled threateningly. As they left to change into their robes and pointy hats, the three now eleven year olds saw Komui praying that their hair colours would return to normal. Other Black Order staff looked strangely at the three exorcists, wondering why they had suddenly grown younger. Going into their own rooms, the younger boys and girl changed into their school attire and rinsed their hair. Fortunately for Komui, the hair dye type stuff washed out; unfortunately for him, the sinks and showers of the three exorcists had turned purple, pink and black, depending on the exorcist; and the washing implements desperately needed cleaning. This was a job Komui was going to have to do before the three got back – or else. Then as the three exorcists returned to Komui's office, they noticed that the three cages had been put on the desk (and the papers that usually occupied it had been swept off, completely burying the suitcases that were already on the floor). Each of the sheets covering the cages had a small slip of paper on, with one of the children's names on it. The first and smallest said 'Allen Walker', the second had 'Yu Kanda' on and the third and largest had 'Lenalee Lee' written on in a fancy scrawl.

"These are to be your familiars, or pets, for the next year or so, and after if you wish to keep them." Kanda experimentally poked the cage, and got an angry hiss back.

"I chose her because her temper reminded me of you, Kanda." Komui said sweetly. In return for his statement, he received a glare from the eleven year old. Unfortunately for Kanda, his glares weren't quite so effective while he was eleven, and so the others were in fits of laughter for the next few minutes. "Now, you can see what I chose for you!" Komui said, gesturing towards the cages. Allen eagerly swept the cloth off of his pet's cage and saw a toad.

"I think I'll call him… Arthur!" Lenalee was next to investigate and found a harpy eagle.

"I'll call her Halie." she decided. The eagle screeched in approval. When Kanda took the sheet off of his familiar's cage, he found himself face to face with a cat that had the same vicious glare that he had (at his normal age).

"Kaminari." he said. The cat merely hissed and tried to scratch him through the bars.

"Now, I think it's time to go!" Komui said, waving his wand around again. Quickly, the three exorcists grabbed hold of their bags and cages – just in time as they were whirled away from the world as they knew it. Within a split second that felt like hours to them, the three eleven year olds were standing in front of a gate that lead to a long track. In the distance they could see a large castle. Allen whistled.

"This place looks big." He said awfully. The three comrades started to make their way up the drive, to the welcoming lights beyond.

**The end of a long (for me) chapter! The end may be a little rushed, but I have to go… See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Ch 1 New Names, New Faces

**I decided that since I got so many reviews and favourite story/story alerts, this fanfics must be popular, so I'm going to write the next chapter :D (Which I have done obviously…) Meh; I've confused myself now… Back on track…**

**In reply to both -Pon's and Akuma-beast-16's query, none of the pairings in here for events such as the Yule ball (I did warn you it was gonna be long) are romantic. There might be hints of flirting or something, but nothing more than that. Also, jinglebum asked why other exorcists weren't involved. This is simply because there aren't that many at the Black Order in the first place, so going without 3 of them for a year is tough on them…**

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you're all aware, I don't own either Harry Potter or -Man.**

_Within a split second that felt like hours to them, the three eleven year olds were standing in front of a gate that lead to a long track. In the distance they could see a large castle. Allen whistled._

"_This place looks big." He said awfully. The three comrades started to make their way up the drive, to the welcoming lights beyond._

A flash of green light, like lightning, illuminated the hallway. A half screech escaped the black haired man's lips, convincing the other that he had been hit by the killing curse; turning his back, the victor began to walk away. Suddenly, the other moved, and in a split second had transformed into a complete monster – human, yet somehow not. The blonde let out a strangled cry as he felt his heart being torn from his chest, still beating. Blood poured out of the bloody mess, and the dying man let out a shuddering breath as the other gave a satisfied smile.

"You… Why aren't you dead? What magic do you use to evade the killing curse?" He whispered faintly, seeing the other man in the light of the moon for the first time.

"I'm not like you. I am supreme to your entire wizarding world, and those you call Muggles as well. This world is ours to take, and we will. Soon there will be nothing left. Smartly smoothing down his coat tails, and replacing his top hat, the man left. The dying blonde inhaled sharply as he saw the other man turn into… _him._ The effort proved to be too much for his struggling lungs to take, and all went black as another man appeared on the scene.

"Well done," The new man said, almost mockingly. "You have changed, now we must wait for the others – I can't wait to see who they've become!" He added, sounding for the entire world like a little child, despite the disguise he wore. The now blonde haired man, grinned, showing un-naturally sharp teeth. The other man tutted, shaking his head, like he would to a dog that had misbehaved.

"Now, now. You mustn't show _anyone_ not even me the slightest hint that you aren't who you say you are." He said.

"Why ever not?" He was quizzed. "It's not like there's anyone here, is it?" he projected his voice, and giggling could be heard from a nearby bush, and a woman with black hair, in a messy style, appeared, waving her wand at him, as if threatening to weave magic. He merely looked at her sternly. "Why did you hide from us?" he asked, "It's not like we're anyone else, is it?" he asked, jokingly. She pouted at him,

"Of course you look different; I had to make sure it was you!" She said. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and made a show of looking at her from different angles.

"Hmm… And my verdict is… This body really suits you." he said. She grinned, showing her pointed teeth.

"Nuh-uh. No showing your teeth." The other man spoke for the first time, shaking his head and tutting at her like he had the other man. The woman pouted; a pose she seemed to like. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault we have to do this; is it?" At her dubious look, he admitted, "Okay, so perhaps it _is_ my fault – but hey, what happened to that old saying; what was it? Forgive and forget or something." She continued looking at him as if he was crazy. "I suppose you don't know it after all. So... do you know where any of the others are?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. She realised his trick, but let it slide and answered.

"Well… I don't know about the others, but there are two that I definitely know the whereabouts of." She looked pointedly at a fixed spot behind the man who appeared to be the leader, looking hurriedly back up at him and smiling sweetly. He automatically looked behind him, and a pair of dark haired men appeared, leaping at the other who was still surveying the scene behind him.

"Got-"started one of them. Suddenly, the older man twisted round, a look of humour on his pale face.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, grabbing them and thrusting them to the floor, where they landed with a thud.

"Oooww…" said the one that spoke earlier,

"What did you do that for?" The other said reproachfully, glaring at the man who had reacted so quickly. "On second thoughts, don't answer that." he hurriedly added, seeing the look that meant his leader was planning on giving a long, thoughtful answer. He huffed, annoyed at his train of thought being interrupted, but soon his face broke out into a grin as he saw another of their company hurrying towards them, brushing her blonde wavy hair out of the way.

"Aah! Just one more to come now! How are you, my darling?" He asked the latest arrival. She glanced at him.

"I must say, I prefer my _other_, other form." was all she said, before turning her back on him and retrieving a nail file from somewhere on her person and setting to work on her nails. "I wish…" was all that was audible of her mutterings; she was obviously annoyed at having to do the job herself. The other woman sighed, and pouted yet again.

"You're so _boring_." she complained. "When there's another girl in the family, they _have_ to be obsessed with their looks, don't they?" she asked no-one in particular.

"Mmm-hmm." mumbled the leader of the 'family' as she had referred to it. She groaned in annoyance, and promptly sat down on the ground of the graveyard they had agreed to meet in after they had… changed, paying no heed to the bundle of cloth, lace and frills that was her dress in the process. Finally, the last of the party arrived, bearing news.

"Hello!" The all too cheery leader greeted the newest and last arrival. "What's the news? You seem to have something to tell me." he said, looking eager, as if this was the only interesting thing that had happened to him, which, in fact, was quite probably not the case, judging by the weird and wonderful things that had happened that day. The latest arrival, who was wearing a fluffy hat, grinned behind his well trimmed moustache and beard.

"They're staying at a magic school near here." he said as his leader clapped in excitement.

"Well? What's the name of the school?" he asked eagerly.

"I_ believe_ it goes by the name of something like 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'." he said, his grin growing ever larger. To anyone else, it would have seemed like a leer, but the other members of the company just ignored it, looking expectantly up at him. "I still have yet to determine how I will get to them; perhaps it will be easier when they are placed in their houses…" he started, but was interrupted by the woman with black hair. "Do they give you candy?" she added, a hopeful smile on her face. The expression looked somewhat out of place on her ferocious face.

"I had hoped that they would supply ice cream, but it would seem that that's the job of the kitchen staff – strange little things called house elves, I think." The woman looked downcast, and she asked,

"Well, what are these houses, then, if they're not the place that you live in and get candy from?"

"It would seem that they are similar to families of the students there. I think the names of these 'houses' are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They were named after the four wizards and witches that founded the school." The female was uninterested by this talk of historical things, and just mumbled something in reply.

"Anyway." the leader of the group interrupted, before a fight could break out between the two, "I think that we all need to practise our magic!" The others groaned.

"But last time I tried, I broke a nail!" the other female said, looking up from her preening. Two of the company simultaneously buried their heads in their hands.

"Let's go!" the man who had given information said hurriedly, "after all, it isn't like magic will just come to us without a bit of practise!" he said, attempting to make them all agree, "Fine then, I'll just have to force you then!" he said, losing his temper with the group of people in front of him." One of the two males (who seemed like they could be twins or something, the way they knew what the other was going to do before they did it) pointed his wand at a patch of grass,

"Growify!" he said, his shoulders drooping as nothing happened to suggest he had attempted to do magic. "I suppose you're right," he sighed. "Come on then!" he said, beckoning to the other six people. Complaining both out loud and mentally, they followed the beaming man who had first suggested that they learn magic.

"It's so _weird_ seeing you like this in that body; after all, you've killed so many people!" said the other 'twin'. The leader, who his comment was directed towards, giggled.

"I'm supposed to be dead, vanquished, expelled from this world, aren't I?" he replied.

"I suppose you're right…" grumbled the man who had pointed that out.

"Anyways, we _really_ ought to be practising our magic…" pointed out the woman who liked to pout.

Many people, wizards, witches and Muggles alike, were woken up by strange flashing lights and banging sounds.

"It isn't anywhere near bonfire night yet." mumbled one non-magic person sleepily. His wife nodded, equally as drowsily, in agreement.

"Youths nowadays." she said.

**I'm sorry it's so confusing trying to work out who's speaking. I tried to make it easy enough to work out, but it's really hard trying not to give stuff away that I don't want to give away just yet…**

**At some point in the (hopefully) foreseeable future, I will manage to make these chapters longer, minus all the waffling descriptions etc. I will update soon, I hope!**


	3. Ch 2 The Sorting

**Hi! It's me again! Sorry for the long wait – I don't really have an excuse other than I've been busy with school work (but it's the holidays now, so I don't have that excuse) :p…**

**Here goes:**

The three exorcists stood there for a while, struggling to take in the sheer size of the building – it wasn't as if the Black Order wasn't huge, but it was more hidden inside a tower. Someone coughed, and the exorcists turned to see a man with black hair that nearly reached his shoulders.

"You must be our three _special_ students," he reasoned with a sneer. Kanda clenched his teeth, while Kaminari thrashed around in her cage. He shook it, only making her more annoyed, and she tried to bite his fingers through the bars. The teacher raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that thing is allowed? No wild animals!" Kanda thrust the cage towards him.

"Take it then," he said "I don't want it." Caught off guard by the new boy's attitude, the teacher took a step back.

"I suppose it is a cat… so you can keep it!" he declared nervously, wary of this child who dared to answer him back. Allen smirked; his own pet was perfectly docile. Lenalee shivered, more as a prompt to the teacher than because she was actually cold. It did the trick and the teacher led them through a tall gateway and into the building.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from the desk that he had been poring over.

"Ah, Severus; I see you made the new children welcome." Kanda stiffened, disliking being called a child, but an elbow in the ribs reminded him of Komui's potion. He glared at Allen, who was innocently regarding the head teacher. Severus walked off and Dumbledore began. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, "he began,"I hope that Professor Snape treated you warmly…" he raised an eyebrow and regarded them one by one, as if daring them to say otherwise. No-one spoke up and he continued. "I trust Komui is well – still up to his tricks I see!" The three exorcists looked knowingly at one another and Dumbledore smiled. Allen spotted his chance and cautiously handed him the letter that Komui had hastily scribbled just before their departure. Scouring the text, Dumbledore mumbled a few things, before looking up. "So you're Lenalee, Allen and Kanda." he said, pointing at them in turn. Kanda made a muffled angry noise, and Allen stuck his tongue out at him in reply. Lenalee giggled, before correcting the head's mistake.

"Umm… sir? The dark haired one is Kanda and the white haired one is Allen."

"Forgive me; it says on the letter that it's the other way round!" Chuckled Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. Simultaneously, Allen and Kanda growled.

"Komui!"

"I'm going to murder him when we get back!" threatened Kanda

"Umm…" Lenalee tried to interrupt,

"I'll hold him down while you do it!" offered Allen.

"You two…" she tried again.

"Shh!" The two manic boys glared at her.

The two high-fived each other. Kanda promptly came out of his murder-lust induced state and looked at his hand in disgust, before wiping it on his robe.

"Moyashi!" he started angrily.

"What?" asked Allen defensively, who was similarly cleansing his hand. Dumbledore's gaze flickered anxiously between the two, and he asked Lenalee,

"Are they usually like this?" she nodded.

"Yes, but it was silly of Nii-san to aggravate them…" An unbidden image popped into her head of Komui laughing manically as he wrote the letter – which, she thought, probably wasn't very far from the truth.

"Anyway, you'd better get to the main hall before the ceremony starts – not that it would without me there." Obediently the three new students followed him down the corridor into a massive hall that had four long tables with hundreds of students sat at them; each block seemed to have a special colour – red, green, yellow and blue. The ceiling didn't appear to exist because, as they looked up, all that greeted their eyes was the night sky. There was a queue of about 40-50 young boys and girls that Dumbledore indicated they should join, as he left to stand at the front of the hall. As they lined up, Dumbledore lightly tapped his spoon on the side of his glass, and the sound that was produced was magnified, so every student heard and fell quiet. Pointing his wand at his throat, Dumbledore said:

"It is once again the time of year that new witches and wizards are to be welcomed into the community," there was quiet applause, mostly from the table that the students who were dressed in red were sat, although the students dressed in green didn't look particularly pleased. The female with sharp features who had been leading the new children stepped forward, and reverently placed a stool that had an old hat on it in the centre of the front of the hall. A hushed silence came over all of the students, and the new ones looked nervously at each other, wondering what the hat was for. Suddenly, the hat, which was very tatty and frayed, burst into song.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Everyone clapped (this time), and the exorcists heard many wolf whistles and whoops as the hat finished. The new students all started chatting amongst themselves, until Professor McGonagall (the female teacher with sharp features) stepped forwards.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she announced. Glancing at a scroll of parchment she held, she said:

"Abbot, Hannah." A blonde girl nervously put on the hat which shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the right cheered as she stumbled over to sit in a free chair over there. This continued, with the hat shouting either: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor. One particularly nasty looking boy, Draco Malfoy, was sent to Slytherin almost immediately, whilst a hugely popular boy, called Harry Potter, was announced as being Gryffindor (after a long, apparently mental conversation). Finally, it was just the three exorcists left. Professor McGonagall looked at them, as if confused.

"One minute please – you may talk amongst yourselves." she announced, bustling over to Professor Dumbledore. But no-one wanted to talk – they all seemed to be more interested by these exceptions that weren't on the list. Allen and Lenalee looked anxiously at Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, who were discussing something. After scribbling something on the parchment with a quill, Professor McGonagall walked back to the stool and demanded silence. The few students who had been talking stopped immediately.

"Lee, Lenalee!" was the first name to be announced. Fiddling with her uniform, Lenalee stepped up to the stool. She put the hat on her head and bit her lip as she waited for the verdict. The hat 'hmm'ed a lot, until eventually declaring:

"RAVENCLAW!" Lenalee quickly took off the hat and placed it carefully back on the stool before walking quickly to the blue table where she was greeted enthusiastically. A second unwanted image cropped up in her head of her brother looking on in despair at the number of boys who were touching his precious little sister, and thought with dread of the Komlin 5 that would be sent to destroy them. She smiled weakly and sat down next to someone else she recognised to be new. Eagerly, she watched with the other students to see where her comrades were going to end up. As soon as the commotion died down, Professor McGonagall continued,

"Kanda, Yu." she announced. Kanda was not happy at being called by his first name, but he obediently sat on the stool and thrust the tatty old hat on his head, thinking nothing more of it that when he'd first seen it, despite its song.

"My, my; someone's got a temper!" it whispered into his head. The crowd laughed as it danced a form of jig on top of his head, and Kanda growled as he tried to glare at it, but although battered, the hat was too fast for his eyes. Kanda resisted the urge to draw Mugen from where it was hidden and slice the hat into miniscule little pieces.

"Where to put you? Well, someone with a temper like yours can only go to one place… SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared. Glad to be rid of it, Kanda flicked the hat off of his head and it landed in a crumpled heap on the stool. He stormed towards the Slytherin table in a mood. Even the largest student made way for him as he barged past to get a seat. Professor McGonagall didn't bother waiting for the fuss to die down before announcing:

"Walker, Allen."

Nervously, Allen walked up to where the hat was, sat down and carefully placed the sorting hat on his head, scared that he might rip the hat if he wasn't careful with it. The hat reassured him, saying:

"Don't worry about me; I might be an old hat, but have survived many such… moody…" here it paused, before, with a hint of gleefulness in its voice, "people, like your companion." Allen glanced nervously at Kanda, who was glaring at him with the type of glare that only Kanda could give; which clearly stated **'you're going to die as soon as I can get my hands on you.'** The glare was so black that the people sat either side of Kanda shuffled discreetly away, not wanting to catch his attention, lest he were to turn on them. "I think that you would be good in Hufflepuff, but I can sense that something else is there – hidden as it may be…" Allen blushed, feeling utterly humiliated, "So I think I will put you in… GRYFFINDOR! Yes, that's right." Extremely confused, and more than a little worried about the length of his remaining life, Allen gently placed the hat on the stool, where it remained still, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He was greeted warmly by everyone, especially three of the four red haired boys who looked to be brothers. Two of them looked identical, whilst the other had a stern authority about him. Allen decided to sit next to one of the twins, because the seat was strangely vacant, even though the twins were very talkative and friendly. Dumbledore watched the new children settle in with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let the feast begin!" he announced. Lenalee frowned, as there was no food in sight, and Allen's stomach growled expectantly, but suddenly food of all different shapes and colours appeared. Kanda looked at it suspiciously; he had decided not to trust anything magic (which _could_ be a challenge, considering everything was magical or thereabouts). Lenalee waited until everyone else had had something to eat before picking at various foods, but Allen dug in, much to the surprise of everyone else on the table – newbies very rarely trusted food that just appeared. Allen's plate was piled high before he even began to eat anything, but he finished before anyone else anyway, which raised a few eyebrows, especially from the twins. Allen was eating so fast that the enchantment that replenished the food could hardly keep up, until he eventually stopped eating. He let out a satisfied sigh and leant back on his chair, whilst waiting for everyone else to finish their second helpings.

"That was quick!" commented George Weasley (Allen had found out the twins' names), but Allen didn't answer because he was in a world on his own, as his stomach was satisfied (for the first time in a while). Finally, after pudding had been eaten, Dumbledore announced that it was time to stop eating. There were various announcements: various places were out of bounds etc. and the school all sang a song. The lyrics were depicted in a fine golden ribbon that was flowing out of Dumbledore's wand. The Weasley twins were last to finish, and Kanda was first.

"Anyway, it's time for bed I think!" Dumbledore announced. Gladly, the students (and teachers) got up and filed out of the hall, heading in various directions. Each house was lead out by a prefect, for the benefit of the first years, and, except for one encounter of Peeves the poltergeist, everyone was soon in their dormitories. Allen was extremely tired, but content, as the food had a strange effect on him. He climbed into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next day, Allen was woken by other first years starting to get up. Deciding to do the same, Allen thought that it wouldn't leave a very good impression on the teacher he had first if he was late. After getting dressed, he headed down to the hall for breakfast, noting that Kanda was already there and Lenalee was coming sleepily in from another entrance. Taking up his position next to George, Allen waited patiently for the food to appear, Whilst he was waiting, Allen looked at his timetable: first was potions with Professor Snape. He groaned and George peered over his shoulders at the timetable.

"Not a good lesson to have first if you want a good impression of the school!" he joked, "but believe me when I say it does get better!" Allen nodded, concerned as to whether the word 'better' was sarcastic or not.

There being 142 staircases, when breakfast ended, Allen was at a complete loss as to where the correct floor was, let alone which room was which. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts at getting to his lesson, Allen managed to arrive 15 minutes late, after miraculously finding the forbidden 3rd floor and accidentally kicking Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. Both times, he got into lots of trouble with Filch, the fore mentioned caretaker.

Professor Snape looked up in surprise as Allen burst into the classroom.

"Well, well… One of our _special_ students? I would never have thought you would be late, not with your flying boots or whatever." Snape smirked.

"Umm… It's a hand." Allen corrected.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter. 10 points from Gryffindor for being late and a further 5 for arguing." Resignedly, Allen headed to the miraculously empty seat next to Kanda, wincing at the death glares.

**That took a while… Sorry if you were disappointed about where they all ended up house wise, but it does have a reason (except for Lenalee :p) so yeah, until next time :)**


End file.
